


Mi Amor

by MrsBartonBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBartonBarnes/pseuds/MrsBartonBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Steve is out running, Tony has a nightmare and wakes up without him and then has a panic attack.<br/>Basically just an excuse to have Tony cry a lot and Steve hold him.<br/>* To all the people who are leaving kudos, Thank you! Every time I get a notification someone left kudos, I get so happy, thank you to everyone who reads this and takes the time, you guys are great!! :) *KISSES!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, this is technically my third work?? Since I posted a second fic but I deleted it. Anyways, I wanted to write something of this nature for a while and I finally had a little time to write. I had an idea of what I wanted to write going into it, but then as I wrote it got away from me. Sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who commented on my first work :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> -MrsBB

Steve is out running when Tony gets a panic attack.

In my story, both Bucky and Sam are Avengers and are living at Stark Tower.  
Steve and Tony have been together for over two years, but the rest of the team doesn’t know he still struggles with his past kidnapping experiences and the wormhole and Ultron and such. Tony and Pepper never dated, and Tony is a very private person, good at making sure people only see what he wants them to see.

***

Steve is out on his morning jog, like always. That particular Saturday morning, he had woken up naturally at exactly 6 a.m.

He’d woken slowly and calmly, smiling when he realized Tony was half on top of him. Steve was lying on his back and Tony was on his side next to him. His leg was thrown over Steve’s leg, his arm was curled around Steve’s waist and his head lay on Steve’s chest.

With his face mushed into the side of his neck, Steve could feel every warm breath Tony let out against him. Deep and even.

Steve smiled again when he remembered how Tony had welcomed him home the night before, as Steve had been gone on a month-long mission.

Steve got home the day before at around 8 p.m. to Jarvis instructing him to the master bathroom.

There, Tony was waiting already naked in the tub. Steve quickly joined him and they’d had passionate sex.

Afterwards, they went to bed still naked and had had sex again before falling asleep wrapped up together, warm under the covers.

Once he’d untangled himself from Tony and tucked him back into the covers to make sure he stayed warm, Steve got ready for his usual morning run. Sometimes Sam joined him, other times Bucky. Today, he sent out a text asking who was up for a run and surprisingly they both answered yes.

So Steve kissed Tony sweetly on the nose before heading to the common floor where all the Avengers hung out. He met with Bucky and Sam and then the three of them made their way out to central park to run. 

***

BUCKY POV

Bucky laughed as he ran the last lap before going back to Stark Tower. Him and Steve were barely out of breath but Sam was panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

Sam noticed him laughing and shoved him. 

“ Come on, man. You two are super soldiers. Cut me some slack.” 

At this, Steve laughed while slowing down to a walk. Starting their route back to the tower, he commented.

“ That was only a few miles Wilson. Even Tony can keep up better, and he has decreased lung capacity.”

Bucky laughed loudly at this while Sam groaned, 

“Ugh, that’s only cuz you and Tony treat any physical activity as foreplay” Sam insisted. Bucky and Steve both laughed at this.

“True,” Steve mentioned.

“ Its probably a good incentive for Tony to keep in shape,” Bucky added. All three laughed. Steve’s phone started ringing; it was Iron Man by Black Sabbath. Rolling his eyes at his boyfriends antics Steve muttered, “ Speak of the devil” as he answered.

Steve’s demeanor quickly changed though. Bucky saw his grip on the phone tighten and his face paled a bit. 

“ I don’t understand Thor, what’s going on??” Steve basically screamed into the phone.

“Thor?” mouthed Sam at Bucky who was now on alert seeing his best friend so distressed. Bucky gave Sam a similarly confused but now also worried face before turning to put a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve listened for less than a minute before answering, “ I’ll be there in less than five minutes Thor. Just…just try to keep him from hurting himself too much. Hold him down if you need too. Ill be there as fast as I can.” Then he hung up and started running home. 

Bucky was confused, he had a lot of questions about Tony now, like, why would he hurt himself? But as he saw his friend take off like hellhounds were after him he didn’t question it. He just nudged Sam and took after his friend.

 

***  
BACK AT THE TOWER

Thor was heading from his bedroom, one floor below the common floor where most likely Steve was already making breakfast, to the gym. As he got into the elevator and prepared to greet Jarvis, Jarvis beat him to the punch.

“ Mr. Odinson if you would please make your way to Master Starks bedroom at once. Is seems he is having a panic attack and I can’t wake him up.”

At this Thor froze and then instantly went into action. The elevator, which had been going up this whole time, quickly stopped at the penthouse level and Thor rushed out.

Even from the hallway Thor could hear Stark’s loud screams of anguish. It shocked him to hear him sound so terrified. The screams got louder as he hurried to the master bedroom, where Jarvis already had the door open.

The sight that met Thor was not pretty.

In the middle of a King sized bed with white linens, was Tony. White sheets that were twisted and tangled around his body and soaked with sweat. Tony was laying down in the middle, face pressed into a pillow screaming in fear. His face was twisted in pain, his back was tense and there were scratches all down his torso and arms. Well, as much of his torso as Thor could see.

His eyes were closed and his face was wet with tears. 

He looked like he was suffering greatly, stuck in his horrible nightmare, and Thor wished he could end his suffering.

This was not something Thor was prepared for. He had never seen anybody this distressed before, never mind Tony who Thor thought was the bravest most fearless of them all. 

Thor wondered for a quick second why Steve, who was Tony’s beloved, was not here. No sooner had he thought it than Jarvis was directing him to Tony’s cellphone, the phone was already dialing the good Captain. All the while, Tony was still screaming. 

As soon as Steve answered, Thor started speaking, “ Captain, I am with your beloved in your chambers. You must come quickly. It seems he is having a horrible nightmare and he has hurt himself, I fear he will only damage himself more if we cannot calm him.”

Steve, probably panicked, voiced his confusion at this random call from Thor but from Tony’s phone. So Thor clarified quickly that Tony was in a bad state and to hurry.

No sooner had Steve replied and Thor hung up for Tony to snap out of his nightmare. The screaming stopped. Just like that, as Thor gripped his forearms to keep him from scratching himself, Tony’s eyes snapped open. Tony took heaving breaths, his eyes wild and bloodshot looking around the room. 

“ Steve?” Thor winced at Tony’s raspy voice. Probably from all the yelling. Also, because he knew Steve wasn’t there to answer Tony. 

Thor was worried still but he slowly let go of his arms and instead tried to hug the scared hero. Then, right as the god thought the nightmare was subsiding, Tony began screaming again. Howling yells filled with hysteria. 

Nightmare leading to panic attack. 

 

*** 

Steve beat Sam and Bucky to the tower by only a few moments. But as Bucky and Sam rode the elevator to the penthouse where Jarvis directed them after asking where Steve had gone, they realized that Steve had taken the stairs. While the elevator went up, the two Avengers talked. 

“ He must be pretty panicked if he couldn’t even wait for the elevator” 

“Yea, I wonder what’s up with Stark?”

“ Yea I’m pretty curious about that too. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him even remotely scared of anything.”

“ Well whatever happened must have been pretty serious to get a reaction like that out of Steve”

As soon Bucky said this, the elevator doors opened. Sam and Bucky stepped out and fast-walked to where Jarvis led them. They came upon Thor first, standing at the foot of a gigantic bed. On the bed was Steve facing the headboard, back to Sam and Bucky, holding on to a hysterical crying Tony. 

Tony was crying, sobbing wetly onto Steve’s shoulder. His eyes were shut tight and he was muttering things neither man could decipher, except for the quiet gasps of Steve’s name.

Bucky could tell Stark was nude but Steve seemed to have realized that, given the way he was holding on to him, well given the way he had maneuvered the clinging Tony. Tony had both his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, his arms were wrapped around his neck and he was digging his nails kind of aggressively into Steve’s back. 

But it didn’t seem like Steve cared or noticed. The sheets on the bed were partly covering Tony’s thighs and were protecting his modesty. But they left his whole upper torso open for the ex-assassin and Sam to see.

Sam noticed the scratches first and frowned. It must have been a really bad nightmare for Tony to hurt himself like that, he thought.

Bucky was just fixated on the way Steve was desperately trying to get Tony to calm down and take a deep breath.

“Please, please baby. Take a deep breath for me. I’m here Tony, I have you.”

But it seemed like Tony couldn’t calm down, he continued to scream and sob, and it seemed like he wasn’t even hearing what his boyfriend was saying.  
Instead, Tony continued to scream into Steve’s shoulder, to claw at his back, bloodshot eyes wildly looking around the room but never settling. His screaming eventually dialed down but only when he started hyperventilating.

Once Steve noticed Tony’s breathing pattern change he held him tighter. One hand on his back and the other cradling his head, Steve told Tony,

“ It’s okay baby, you’re okay. I’m here and you’re fine. Just try to calm down and try to relax. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Then, Bucky gasped out loud. Tony’s breathing turned erratic and his eyes semi-rolled into the back of his head before closing. His whole body went slack in Steve’s arms. 

“ Did he just pass out?” Sam asked the room, silently panicking.

But Steve just sighed, it seemed, in relief. He turned his head to kiss Tony’s cheek before slowly lowering his unconscious body to the bed; He laid his head on a pillow and arranged him comfortably making sure he was covered where it counted.

He brushed the brunette’s hair off his sweaty forehead and wiped the tears from his cheeks with such tenderness Thor almost looked away for fear of intruding on such a intimate moment. 

Steve bent over and kissed Tony’s slack mouth and murmured so quietly, only Thor and Bucky heard with their enhancements,

“ Sleep now Mi Amor, I won’t go anywhere.”

Then he turned to Thor, Sam, and Bucky who at this point were more worried then ever and very confused and tried to explain what they had just witnessed. He started with, 

“ He um…he has nightmares a lot, still. Even after all these years he still can’t shake ‘em off. Although, this one is the worst he’s had in the whole two years we’ve been sharing a bed. His nightmare most likely triggered the panic attack. And waking up alone was probably bad too. Usually, I’m there when they happen and I can usually stop them before they get too bad. Today though, I wasn’t there when the nightmare woke him up and it escalated. “

Sam looked at Tony’s sleeping form in sympathy. 

Bucky looked at his best friend, “ Why haven’t you told me that Tony gets panic attacks?”

Steve sighed; he looked down at Tony and held his limp hand.

“ Tony is a very private person. Even with me there’s still things he won’t mention. And he doesn’t like to admit weaknesses.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “ Panic attacks don’t mean you’re weak. It means you were strong enough to get through something.” He stared pointedly at Steve.

Steve answered with a bit of an eye roll, “ His words, not mine. Believe me, I have tried many times to get him to ask for help. But he’s stubborn.”

Sam nodded in understanding, “ and the passing out? That doesn’t seem to healthy…”

Steve’s eyes watered, “ This one was bad…… like I said, the worst one I’ve witnessed, “ he stopped and swallowed hard, “ but sometimes him passing out is the best option. When he wakes up he’s disoriented, but calmer and easier to talk to. He has no logic when he’s like that.”

Bucky felt for his childhood fiend. Steve had always been so caring, and knowing how much he loved Tony, he understood how it would affect him too. Bucky’s eyes wandered to the scratches on Tony’s arms.

“ Steve, some of those are bleeding,” he said while nodding over at Tony,” I’ll help you clean him up? If you want?”

Steve nodded, “ First aid is under the bathroom sink,” he said as Bucky quietly went to retrieve it. 

“How long until he awakens?” asked Thor in a sober tone.

“These kinds of this tire him out. Usually not long, since he’s usually sleeping when they happen, I think I'll give him an hour. If he doesn’t wake up by then I’ll wake him up myself to check on him.”

“Very well,” replied Thor, “ I will take my leave now, I will prepare breakfast to be ready in one hour if you and your beloved are ready to join us. Take care of him”

Steve said he would, and thanked Thor for being here when he wasn’t as Thor left the room.

Bucky came back and between the remaining three, they disinfected the long scratches Tony had given himself in his panic. Only one was deep enough that it needed a butterfly bandage in a few spots. 

Once they finished they also took their leave quietly, catching a glimpse of Steve taking of his shoes and climbing into bed to spoon Tony as they left.

Getting on the elevator they asked Jarvis to tell Steve to call them if he needed help. 

Both of them left with a whole new world of feelings to process, and after the elevator left them in the common floor they each went their separate ways. 

 

***  
BUCKY POV

That same Saturday night, Bucky observed Steve and Tony cuddling on the couch while the whole team watched a movie.

Both Steve and Tony had ended up having breakfast and lunch alone in the penthouse to give Tony time to recover, but they had joined for movie night.

It gave Bucky a chance to observe them.

He noticed how Steve consciously or subconsciously shielded Tony from everybody. And it wasn’t just because this morning had been hard; he’d always done it. Bucky had just never paid it much mind.

He also noticed how at peace Stark looked. Normally, the billionaire was not one for physical contact. He shook hands with business partners or sometimes patted the team on the shoulder after a battle, but prolonged contact like this?

He’d never seen Stark so serene. And seeing that it was Steve who made him feel safe enough to allow PDA? It made Bucky feel surprisingly warm. 

Tony was still shaken from the morning, his hands shook ever so slightly and he was paler than usual, but he was relaxed and joking around with the team as if nothing had happened. And Bucky was…

He was happy for them.

He was glad Tony had someone like Steve after all the rough things he’d dealt with. He was glad Steve had someone to take care of, someone who needed him. And he was glad that they had each other.

Fin


End file.
